


Go!Hub Stories

by Championsgamer1



Category: GoAnimate, Vyond - Fandom
Genre: Author Supports The Soviet Union, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm At School, Lesbian Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Championsgamer1/pseuds/Championsgamer1
Summary: Go!Hub is basically Go!Animate PornHub
Relationships: Brian/Eric, Clyde/Bongo, Ericina/Zara, Erika/Ericina, PC Guy/Red Hoody Guy, Pretty Girl/Blue Jacket Girl, Shakira/Zara, Zack/Derek





	Go!Hub Stories

(Go!High School, 2:30 PM. Brian puts up a paper on the school bulletin, reading "Rave at the abandonded GoAnimate Logic Pills factory! Bring all your toys, come at 5PM.) 

Brian: Hope they come...

(Eric walks up to Brian.)

Eric: Whatcha doing?

(Before Brian can answer, an angry Mrs. Christina stomps up to Eric.)

Mrs. Christina: Young man, get back in my classroom right now!

Eric: How about I get in you right now?

(The entire hallway is silent, except for Brian, who laughs and slaps Eric on the back.)

Brian: That's my boy!

Mrs. Christina: I need to leave this school...

(Mrs. Christina goes back into her classroom.)

Brian: Good job, you learned that from me, ya know.

Eric: Yeah, I guess I did. Anyway, what are you doing?

Brian: I'm gonna have a hardbass rave at the abandoned GoAnimate Logic Pills factory. Wanna come?

Eric: Sure, but, uh, can I stay at your place until 5pm? My parents ain't gonna let me do nothing once I come home...

Brian: Sure, why not? 

(Brian takes Eric with him to his car, then drives to his house.)

Eric: Uh, it's only 2:30...

Brian: Meh, the school is shit. People leave at, like 9 AM.

Eric: I'm assuming that only the non-troublemakers get that privelige.

Brian: Yeah, they do.

(They finally arive at Brian's disshelved house.)

Eric: Uhh...

Brian: I basically throw my stuff where I can see it. You can lay on the couch and watch TV, I'll go in my room.

Eric: Alright, Brian.

(Eric sits down on the couch, and watches some Robot Chicken.)

Eric's head: Dang, Brian's being really nice to me. I wonder why? Could he... no, no, no. He clearly ain't gay...

(At 5 PM, Eric realizes he forgot his sleeping bag. Brian, on the other hand, has a bag full to the brim.)

Eric: Uh, Brian, I forgot my sleeping bag...

Brian: No matter, you can sleep with me.

(Eric blushes hard at that, which confuses Brian.)

Brian: Uh, you alright?

Eric: Uh, um, I'm f-fine...

Brian: ...Suit yourself. C'mon, let's get in my car.

(The 2 drive to the factory, and already, hardbass is pouring out of it. Zack rushes outside, and practically drags Eric out of the car.)

Zack: Hey Eric! Glad you could make it, bud! C'mon, they're playing XS Project!

(Zack excitedly drags Eric in, just as Derek exits to get some fresh air.)

Derek: Where's your nerd?

Brian: My... what?

Derek: (rolls eyes) Are you stupid? Every said bully here has a said nerd! Like, I have Zack, and you have Eric.

Brian: Ohhh. Zack dragged Eric into the party just when I pulled up.

Derek: Ugh, that dude is impossible to control. So, uh, wanna go inside? You WERE the one to make this party, after all...

Brian: Oh hell yeah!

(Brian and Derek run in, and everyone in Go!High School is dancing to How We Party by XS Project.)

Brian: Whoa, this is crazy! I love it!

(Eric rushes up to Brian.)

Eric: Dude, Bongo and Clyde are here!

(The 2 practically teleport up to Brian.)

Bongo: Great party, dude!

Brian: Thanks, but, uh, don't you guys have a kid?

Bongo: No matter, we got Leo Tubbler to take care of her.

Clyde: Leo's the only dude here who knows how to babysit without being nuts.

Brian: Seems legit. Anyway, how's it goin' with you two?

Bongo: Great! We've been together for 3 months now!

Brian: Good job! I'm gonna go over and see what Eric and Zack are doing.

Bongo: They're doing Russian dances on the table.

Brian: Cool, I'm gonna join!

(Brian rushes over to them.)

(4 hours later, the party is still wild. Eric is exhausted and drunk, except for Brian, who's only drunk.)

Eric: B-Brian, I'm ti-red, can I sleep with you?

Brian: Of course, honey.

(Brian picks up Eric, before taking him to an empty room.)

Brian: L-lay down, I got something for you.

(Eric lays down on his stomach, wondering what Brian has for him, when he suddenly feels a weight on his thighs.)

Eric: Umph... Brian, w-what're you *hic* doing?

(Brian begins dry humping Eric.)

Eric: Ugh~ ah~ mmph~

Brian: Heh~

(Brian kisses Eric's neck, making him moan softly and arch his back, making Brian grunt.)

Brian: Mmm~ your ass is *hic* s-so soft and warm, Eric~ 

(Brian continues dry humping Eric, just as Clyde and Bongo walk in, both drunk as hell.)

Bongo: I swear, this is the toilet.

Clyde: Oh, h-hi Brian.

Brian: Wanna join us?

Bongo: S-sure.

(Bongo begins humping Brian, as Clyde pulls his pants down and begins licking his asshole.

Bongo: Oh~ fuck~

Eric: I want to suck all of your cocks~

(Eric gets on his knees, as the others get their pants down and their erections up.)

(Eric begins giving head to Brian, as Bongo and Clyde begin... um... climaxing on his face.)

Bongo N-now m-e...

(Eric begins doing the same to Bongo, while Brian suddenly goes behind him, and begins assfucking him.)

Eric: Mmph~

(Clyde begins jerking himself off at the beautiful sight)

Clyde: Oh yeah~ f-fuck~ mmhm~

(Bongo finishes inside of Eric's throat, as Brian also finishes inside of his ass. Eric collapses onto the ground, both of his holes full of "milk".)

Brian: H-ehe's all tired out, you guys can stay here if you want.

Bongo: Alr-ight..

(Cue the black boi and Slav boi doing the frick, while Brian and Eric sleep together.)


End file.
